Introducing BJ! (SuperMalechi's version)
Introducing BJ! is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video that was released in September 13, 1990. Plot While the Backyard Gang are getting things to play with, Barney comes to life and announces that a big surprise present gift is coming today. Once it arrives, Adam opens it, and a yellow dinosaur appears, and introduces himself "BJ" in his song. BJ helps Barney and the Backyard Gang play together at Michael and Amy's backyard, their clubhouse, their backyard and the neighborhood playground. At the end, BJ helps Barney and the Backyard Gang sing the "I Love You" song. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Jeffery (Jeffery Hood) *Howie (Joseph Gordon Levitt) *Darren (Martin Sherman) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Tyler (Scott Weigner) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #A Big Surprise is Coming! #I Just Can't Wait #A New Dino Friend #BJ's Song #Games #The Clapping Song #Growing #Riding on a Scooter #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #What a Baseball Day #A Rock-N-Roll Star #The Dino Dance #Colors All Around #Sour Pickle Face #Help Protrct Our Earth #Five Senses Song #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Everyone is Special #Friendship Song #I Love You End Credit Music *BJ's Song Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang/Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Everyone is Special". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "The Queen Of Make-Believe". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also silimar to one of the 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Sesson 1/Season 2 episodes. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Playing It Safe". *When Michael arrives at the Backyard, and greets the other Backyard Gang kids, his "Hi!" and the sound of "Hi everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives , except they are pitched up to +3. *The same Michael and his voice was also seen in "Barney Goes to School". *The same Derek and his voice was also seen in "Barney Goes to School". *The sizes of eight green spots on Barney's back used in this home video were three large spots and five small spots. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, Michael's "Barney!" is sound clip from "4 Seasons Day!", Amy's "Barney!" is sound clip from "Rock with Barney!", Samantha's "Barney!" was sound clip voiced by Derek (protrayed by Rickety Carter) from "Rock with Barney", except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Samantha's 1988-1991 voice, Tina's "Barney!" is sound clip from "Happy Birthday Barney!", Luci's "Barney!" is sound clip from "Campfire Sing-Along", Derek's "Barney!" is mix of his sound clip from "Hi Neighbor!" (Pitch +2) and Michael's sound clip from "Falling for Autumn!" (Pitch +5), mixing it with Derek's Late 1989/1990 voice, Howie's "Barney!" was sound clip voiced by Derek (protrayed by Rickety Carter) from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", Darren's "Barney!" was sound clip voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "The Backyatd Show!", except it was pitched down to -14 (because that's Martin Sherman's real voice. In the CGI Thomas & Frirnds series, Martin's voice is semi-pitches up to +5 for Thomas and Percy), Tyler's "Barney!" was sound clip voiced by Carlos from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!", except it was pitched down to -7, Adam's "Barney!" was sound clip from "The Backyard Show", except it was pitched down to -3, and Jeffery's "Barney!" is sound clip from "Campfire Sing-Along". *Before the song "A Big Surprise is Coming" starts, Barney tells the Backyard Gang that he has the big surprise gift coming. *Before the song "I Just Can't Wait" starts, Barney tells the Backyard Gang that a new dinosaur friend would be coming too. *After the song "A New Dino Friend", Barney tells the Backyard Gang that It's time to open the big surprise gift present, and then, Adam opens the gift present, and then, sparkles and stars appear to make magic,, and then a yellow dinosaur appears. *The sound of magic is a mix of the one from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach", "Waiting for Santa" and "Campfire Sing-Along" and the one from "Barney Goes to School" and "Barney in Concert" when the sparkles and stars are making magic, and BJ appears. *When Barney and the Backyard Gang say "Wow!" while the sparkles and stars are making magic, the sound clip is taken from "Rock with Barney", except Derek's "Wow!" was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Derek's Late 1989-1990 voice. *When Luci says "Hey, I mean, who are you?!" after BJ appears, the sound clip is taken from "A Day at the Beach", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Luci's Late 1989-1991 voice. *When BJ says "I'm BJ!", the sound clip is taken from "On the Move!", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's 1990-1993 voice. *When Derek asks BJ "What's so special about today?", the sound clip was voiced by Robert from "Barney's Adventure Bus", except it was mixed with Derek's Late 1989-1990 voice. After that, BJ says "It was my goldfish's present, the fish food!". *After the song "Growing", Barney, BJ and the Backyard Gang play a game of running to get a red scooter for BJ. *When Derek says "Well then, let's run!", the sound clip was voiced by BJ (voiced by Patty Wirtz) from "Going on a Bear Hunt", except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Derek's Late 1989/1990 voice. *When Derek says "In the garden too!", the sound clip was taken from "Rock with Barney", except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Derek's Late 1989-1990 voice. *Filming and production took place in March 24, 1990. *Season 1's version of I Love You has the same vocals from Barney in Concert, except it has a BJ's Season 2 voice added and mixed in. *Another time we see Michael and Amy's clubhouse and their neighborhood playground.